Beach Bummer
by Rockgirl28
Summary: George is taking the whole family on a cruise. What happens when Derek and Casey accidentally board the wrong ship? DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's almost summer so I thought I'd write a Dasey vacation story. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and Casey all sat on the couch and Derek sat in his chair. They were all watching cartoons. It was the first week of summer and there was nothing better to do. All of the sudden the screen went black and everyone turned around in search of the source. It was George and Nora holding Casey's remote. They walked in front of the television to get the kids attention.

Nora spoke first. "We have some very exciting news!"

"Your getting me a pony?" Marti asked excited.

"No Marti, but we are going on vacation!"

No one showed much enthusiasm.

"Ok I know you guys aren't excited now but you will be when you find out where we're going." George said.

"We're going on a cruise!"

All the children had smiles on their faces.

"Yes I can get a tan!"

"I can study ocean life."

"I can go swimming."

"I can look at hot girls in bikinis!"

Everyone groaned. "What?"

"Derek you are such a pig." Casey replied, with an eye roll.

"Ok you two enough fighting. Start packing. We leave in two days!" George said enthusiastically.

All the children rushed to get up the stairs.

After a while Nora called them down for dinner.

"So are you all packed?" Nora asked trying to start a conversation.

Almost was everyone's reply.

"So mom what cruise ship are we going on?"

"Well Casey we are going on the Disney cruise ship."

Everyone except Marti groaned.

"Mom we're too old for the Disney ship." Lizzie complained.

"You think your too old at least your not 16. Like me and Casey."

"Ok kids settle down. Marti has a kids club, Edwin and Lizzie you can go swimming and watch movies and Casey and Derek there's a teen club."

"Well what about you and George?" Casey asked curious.

"There's an adult only section. So George and I will go there."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get!" Casey said, running to the door.

"Delivery for Casey Macdonald."

"That's me!"

"Here you go. Have a mice night."

"You too." Casey replied closing the door.

"What is it Space Case?"

"I'm not sure and could you not call me that."

When Casey opened the package her eyes went wide. "I won!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"What did you win Casey?" Lizzie asked.

"I won two tickets for a cruise on board the freedom of the seas!"

"That's amazing Casey. When is it?" Nora asked.

"It leaves the same day as our cruise." Casey said with disappointment in her voice towards the end.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

"The exact same day?" Nora asked in shock.

"Yeah mom, I guess I can't go then."

"I'm sorry Casey. We'll buy you something on the Disney cruise ship." George said trying to brighten Casey's spirits.

"Ok. Thanks George."

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were done everyone went upstairs to continue packing.

When Casey was back in her room she put the tickets on her desk and flopped on the bed.

There was a knock at the door and Nora appeared.

"You finish packing Case?"

"Not yet mom." Casey said annoyed.

Nora sensed Casey's annoyance. "Honey I know your upset but I know you'll have fun in the Disney cruise ship."

"It's ok mom. Besides if I did go I wouldn't have anyone to go with. Emily's in Hawaii, and you and Lizzie would be on the cruise."

"Ok then, well I came to tell you that you'll be in charge of you and Derek's tickets."

"Why me?"

"Well, George and I are in charge of ours and Marti's tickets, Lizzie is in charge of her and Edwin's tickets, and your in charge of you and Derek's."

"Ok mom, just put them on my desk."

Nora put the tickets on Casey's desk then left the room.

When Casey finished packing it was 10:00. She threw on a tank top and shorts then crawled into bed.

Casey's P.O.V.

I sighed when my alarm went off at 7:30. Tomorrow we were going on the cruise. I quickly got dressed in shorts and a pink t-shirt. I went downstairs to find my mom sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Mom."

"Good Morning Casey. Why didn't you sleep in?"

"I have to go to the mall and get some more things for the trip. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Do you want breakfast first?"

"No mom I'm fine. I'll grab a coffee on the way, See you later."

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I finally got home it was noon. Everyone was on the couch watching T.V. I quickly ran up the stairs to pack everything in my suitcase.

I had gotten a red bikini and a blue one piece. I also got a few tank tops, some shorts, and a pair of flip-flops.

Once I packed everything I headed back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Liz.

"So Casey how was your shopping trip?" my mom asked.

"Good I got a few swimsuits and some more summer clothes." I responded not taking my eyes off the T.V.

After a while I got bored and headed upstairs to check my email. I discovered Noel was on AIM.

**Studygirl23**: Hey Noel what's up?

**Risktaker87**: My family's going on a camping trip. What about u?

**Studygirl23**: That's cool I'm going on a cruise with my family.

**Risktaker87**: That sounds fun. What sounds fun what ship r u going on?

**Studygirl23**: The Disney cruise ship.

**Risktaker87**: isn't that more for little kids?

**Studygirl23**: It is but there's a teen club.

**Risktaker87**: Cool. When r u going?

**Studygirl23**: Tomorrow. When r u going camping?

**Risktaker87**: In a week.

I was about to type a response when I heard my mom calling me for dinner.

**Studygirl23**: I have 2 go. Talk 2 u l8tr.

**Risktaker87**: k bye.

_Risktaker87 has signed off._

I shut down my computer then ran downstairs for dinner.

**A/N: Sorry not much action but the next chapter will be really suspenseful. Review! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Casey's P.O.V****

It was the morning of the trip and I was helping George get all the suitcases in the car, while Derek was being lazy and sitting in his chair.

"Could you help me with this?"

"I could but I choose not to." I rolled my eyes, he could be so annoying.

My mom came into the living room. "Casey do you have your tickets?"

"No I left them upstairs." There was a beep from the car signaling us that we all had to get into the car. "I'll be right back mom tell George to wait for me."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my sunglasses and the tickets. I ran back down the stairs to find my mom waiting for me. She locked the door and then got in the car. I always hate car rides. Edwin is always gassy, Derek makes annoying comments and Marti gets car sick. Lizzie is the only one I like riding with. I suddenly smelled something awful. "Ugh, Edwin that's disgusting!" I covered my nose.

"Nice job Edwin one sister annoyed!" Derek gave his brother a high-five.

"You did this?" I practically screamed.

"Yeah, I found this new smelly woopie- cushion. It sounds and smells like a real one."

"Uh Derek I didn't use the woopie-cushion."

"You mean that was… oh man Edwin! Nora, open a window!"

I laughed silently. He deserved that.

When we finally got to the port there were two ships. One was the ship I was supposed to go on. The other was the one I was forced to go on.

"Nora I have to go to the bathroom." Derek said.

"Can't you hold it?"

"Not really."

"Casey, could you go with him?" My mom pleaded.

"Okay I'll go with him."

My mom gave me, mine and Derek's suitcases, then headed off with George.

When we got back to the port there was only one ship. The freedom of the seas must have already departed. We boarded the ship just in time.

We walked into the lobby and handed the lady our tickets.

"Ah you must be Miss Macdonald our contest winner."

"Um yes, did you say contest? You mean I'm on the freedom of the seas?" I was freaking out.

"Yes?" She gave me a confused look. "Anyway get our presidential suite."

"That's great! Wait, is this all free?"

"Yes it is! Here's your key and I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Thanks." I turned back to Derek.

"So what room are my dad and Nora staying in?"

"Derek, my mom and George are on a completely different ship. We accidentally boarded the freedom of the seas."

Derek's eyes went wide. "What! We can't afford this. We have to get off."

"Derek relax all this is free. You know that contest I won."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the prize was a trip on board the freedom of the seas! So all this is free."

Derek's worried look turned into a smile. "Cool! So where are we staying?"

"The presidential suite." He grabbed my hand and ran with me to the stairs. The presidential suite had a queen sized bed, a living area with a couch, T.V., and loveseat. There was also a mini fridge stocked with sweets. Derek went right for the fridge.

"Derek make sure you save room for dinner."

"Okay _Mom!"_ I headed to the dresser to start unpacking. I then noticed something. "Derek, can you come here for a second?"

After a few minutes he appeared with a soda in his hand. "What?"

"There's only one bed!"

"So?" I rolled my eyes. Was he that stupid?

"So we have to sleep together!"

Derek spit out his drink and almost choked.

**A/N: Not much to say except review! **

**Peace!**

**Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_Recap: "So we have to sleep together!" Derek spit out his drink and almost choked._

**** Derek's P.O.V****

_Did she just say we had to sleep together! _"Wait I have a plan!"

"What?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Well, why don't I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor."

She rolled her eyes. I smirked. It was fun messing with her.

"Derek I am not sleeping on the floor."

"Then what do you suggest we do Princess?" I smiled. I loved calling her that, especially because she hated that nickname.

She ignored my princess comment. "Why don't we put pillows down the middle of the bed? That way it'll be like we're in two separate beds!"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Der-ek! Why do you always… wait did you say it was a good idea?"

I nodded. "Oh, well thank you."

I went into the living room to watch a hockey game. The New York rangers and the Detroit red wings were playing. The redwings were up by two, with 30 seconds left.

"Derek?" I rolled my eyes. What did Casey want now? When I walked into the room she was in nothing but a bikini. My eyes widened. She looked, dare I say it… hot! My thoughts were interrupted when Casey spoke. "So I was thinking maybe we could go swimming, and grab a bite to eat."

I thought it over it actually sounded fun, unless she was planning to take me to a formal dinner. "I'll go on one condition." She rolled her eyes. "What's your condition?"

"We don't go to a fancy restaurant." She smiled.

"I wasn't planning fancy. I was thinking Johnny Rockets." I gave her a confused look.

"What's that?" She giggled.

"It's a 50's style diner that serves burgers, fries and milkshakes."

I smiled, she knew my style. "I'm in."

I ran to go get changed. When I returned I was wearing nothing but swim trunks.

****Casey's P.O.V ** **

When me and Derek arrived at the pool deck it was very quiet. Only like 10 people were there. I know, I counted.

When I got into the pool I was hit by a splash of water. I screamed and then turned. Derek was laughing so hard. I glared and then splashed him. When the wave from the splash was gone there was no Derek. I looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. "Derek?" No answer. I then saw him his body was under the water and his eyes were shut. I ran to him. "Derek?" I whispered. All of the sudden he got up, grabbed me and pulled me into the water. "Derek! You scared me half to death!" He smirked.

"That was the plan Case."

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ha! Now I have you!"

"I don't think so Case." He fell into the pool getting me soaked.

**** With George and Nora ****

Nora was pacing around the room and George was on the phone.

"Ugh he won't pick up!" Nora stopped pacing and looked at George.

"Have you tried calling Casey?"

"No. I'll try her."

After a few minutes George slammed the phone shut. "She didn't pick up either!"

Nora sat on the bed and started crying into George's chest. "Don't cry Honey, we'll find them. They're probably just driving back home."

"You're right George. They're probably fine."

"That's the spirit. Now why don't we go get some dinner?"

**** With Casey and Derek ** **

**Derek's P.O.V. **

When me and Casey finished swimming we headed back to the room.

We got changed then headed to Johnny Rockets. Casey and I chose a booth that looked out onto the ocean. A skinny blonde waitress came up to us to take our orders. Casey rolled her eyes. She thought I was going to hit on this girl. I was prepared to prove her wrong. The waitress gave us menus then pulled out a pad and pen.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." I said without staring at her.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake."

When she was out of ear shot, Casey leaned toward me. " I'm impressed, a hot blonde and you didn't even stare."

"That girl was blonde? I didn't even notice." She smiled.

"So what are you having?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of getting a burger and onion rings. What about you."

"Well I was thinking maybe we should get the couple special."

I gulped. "The couple special? Why would we get that we're not a couple." I said sweating.

"I know that but since we're both getting burgers and onion rings. Why not? It comes with 2 milkshakes, two burgers a large order of onion rings and a desert we can share."

As if she had heard our conversation the waitress appeared. "Here's your milkshakes, are you ready to order?"

"Okay cool."

"Yeah, we'll have the couple special." She smiled and took our menus.

While we waited for our food, I decided I should start a conversation. "So what are you going to do on this cruise?"

Casey thought for a moment then said, "Probably shopping, they have this center called the Royal Promenade and its got lot's of little shops and restaurants, so I'll be spending a lot of my time there. What about you?"

"Probably, the rock climbing wall, the fitness center, and the ice rink."

"That sounds cool. I was wondering though if you wanted to do something together."

"Sure, like what?" She looked surprised. She probably wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well there's this thing called flow rider, or we could go swimming together, there's also a movie theater."

I put my finger over her lips. "That's enough Casey. Don't ware yourself out."

She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms. After we ate we went back to the room.

"Hey Derek, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Depends, what movie were, you thinking."

"Well I was thinking "A wrinkle in Time."

I gave her a confused look. "What movie is that?" I asked picking up the case.

She gave me a smile. "Well why don't you watch the movie and see."

My eyes suddenly went wide. "It's not a romance is it? Because you know I don't do tears."

She rolled her eyes. "No Derek it's not a romance it's like an action movie."

We sat on the couch to watch the movie. I suddenly found Casey right next to me. I smiled.

By the time the movie ended, it was 11:00. I looked over to find that Casey was asleep. I scooped her up bridal style and put her in the bed. I pulled off my pants and my shirt so I was just in my boxers. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**** End of P.O.V ****

Casey and Derek were both asleep in the same bed. The only thing was Derek forgot to put the pillows between them.

**A/N: What do you think? I don't know if you guys have ever heard of A wrinkle in Time, we watched it in school once but we never got to see the ending. : ( Anyway, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

**** Casey's P.O.V ****

When I woke up the next morning someone's arms were around me. My eyes widened. "DEREK!" He woke with a start and then fell off the bed.

"Casey what the heck? Why are you screaming?"

"Well when I woke up your arms were around me."

"SO?" I thought about it for a moment and realized it was kind of a stupid thing to be screaming over.

"Right sorry, it just kind of scared me."

He ran a hand through his hair which made it even messier. For some reason I found it attractive. I quickly pushed the thought away.

After a moment of silence I finally said "I'm gonna go change."

I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts then headed to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom Derek was still shirtless. "Hey Derek, why don't you put a shirt on."

"Why Case? Does me being shirtless bother you?"

"No it's just I think you would be more comfortable in a shirt."

He smirked. Not a good sign. "You know Case I'm actually more comfy shirtless."

I couldn't stop staring at him and it was becoming harder to breath. "I'm going to go shopping, I'll be back later." I quickly ran out of the room. When I was in the hallway I slid down the wall. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like I couldn't breathe when Derek's shirt was off? His shirt had been off before and I didn't care so why did I care now?

I walked around the royal promenade all day. It was 5:00 when I finally went back to the room. I had purchased a dress, a new swimsuit, a few tank tops and a few pairs of shorts. When I arrived in the room there was no sign of Derek. I breathed a sigh of relief I don't think I could handle seeing him shirtless again. When I went into the bedroom I discovered a note from Derek.

_Dear Casey,_

_Meet me at the dining room entrance. I want to_

_show you something. _

_Love_

_Derek._

_P.S. Wear a dress._

I smiled to myself. He was planning something. I just hoped it would be a good something.

I grabbed the dress that I had bought and headed to the bathroom. My dress was an aqua color with spaghetti straps and had a bow above my waist.

It had a scarf that went around my arms. (A/N: It's kind of like the feather boas.)

I grabbed my heels then ran out the door. When I arrived at the dining room entrance I gasped. Derek was in a tux! He never wore a tux, not even for prom. When he saw me a smile came up on his face. "So what did you want to show me?" He gave me a confused look. "The note said you wanted to show me something."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to show you this." He opened the doors and I gasped in amazement. It was a huge formal dining room. Everything about it was perfect. "This is amazing. Are we eating here?"

"Well yeah."

"Cool! So where are we sitting?"

"I'll show you." He took my hand and I blushed. Wait why was I blushing? I only blush when I like someone or I'm embarrassed. He led us to a table set for two in the corner of the dining room. "Derek this is so romantic."

He just grinned sheepishly. The menus for this restaurant were huge. They had like over 300 things to order. At least that's what it looked like. "So what are you getting Casey?"

I thought for a moment. "Lobster!" he laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, just the look on your face when you said it was hilarious."

"Oh." I blushed again.

"So what are you getting Derek?"

"The steak." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"You're getting a type of meat."

"So?"

"It's just kind of funny that you never get anything different."

"That's not true. I've eaten things without meat. Like chips." I giggled.

"I meant at restaurants."

"Oh then you're right." I giggled again.

We ordered our food and sat in silence for a while.

"So what did you do today?" Derek asked.

"Shopping and dinner with an amazing guy."

"Who?" I rolled my eyes.

"You!"

"Oh, you think I'm an amazing guy?"

I nodded. "Well I think you're an amazing girl."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So what do you think our parents are doing right now?" My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about them until now. "Oh my gosh they're probably worried sick! I have to call my mom."

I grabbed my phone and started dialing. It picked up one the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Casey."

"Casey! Honey where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, me and Derek just boarded the wrong ship."

"You're on a ship? I thought you were home."

"No mom I'm on the freedom of the seas."

"Oh okay then. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye."

"Bye mom."

When I came back to the table our food had already arrived and Derek was digging in.

"So did you talk to Nora?" I nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much. She just wanted to know where we are."

"Cool."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. When we were done we headed back to the room. "Derek that was so much fun. Now what's the catch?"

"What?"

"Come on you never do something nice for me unless there's a catch."

"Well there's no catch. I promise."

I gave him an unsure look but he just nodded.

I started walking to the bedroom but then stopped. I turned around and ran to Derek. I gave him a kiss on the lips then ran to the bedroom leaving him confused.

**A/N: Happy Flag Day! Review!**

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

**** Derek's P.O.V ****

Did Casey just kiss me? I can't believe she just kissed me, I mean she's my stepsister for crying out loud. The weird thing was I liked it. But then again how couldn't I like it, I mean she was an amazing kisser. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Derek it's George, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"We're on the freedom of the seas didn't Nora tell you?"

"No, she hasn't told me although she has had a little too much to drink. Anyway, why are you two on a different ship? I thought Nora gave Casey the tickets."

"She did but I guess Casey grabbed the wrong tickets."

"Well I can't do much about you two now, but when we get home you two are grounded for 1 month!"

"What! Why?"

"For not calling us the minute you found out you were on the wrong ship! We were worried sick!"

"Sorry I guess we just forgot."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Derek, you're still grounded the minute we get home. Goodbye Derek!"

Before I could respond he hung up. I closed the phone then slumped onto the couch. I can't believe he grounded me and Casey for a month! When we get home he'll probably end up adding on more time. I dragged myself back to the bedroom where Casey was already asleep. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. I quickly fell asleep with my arms around her.

When I woke up the next morning I found her facing me. "Morning." I gave her a smile. She looked down and bit her lip. "Listen Derek I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, it must have been awkward."

I gave her another smile. "You mean this?" I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. I could feel her hand going through my hair. I slid my hands down her body. When I heard her moan I smirked. After a few minutes we finally pulled back for air. "Did we just..?" She was at a loss for words. I put my finger over her lips.

"Yes we just did." I gave her another passionate kiss before getting out of bed. I walked into the bathroom to shower and when I came out she was leaning against the door frame. I blocked her way. "I'm sorry there's a kiss toll." She smiled but still rolled her eyes.

"Fine, how many."

"2, but you can do more if you want to." She kissed me twice then pulled away. She pushed past me into the bathroom and closed the door leaving me smirking.

While she was in the bathroom I got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I wrote her a note before leaving.

****Casey's P.O.V****

When I came out of the shower Derek wasn't there. I checked the living room. He wasn't there either. I was starting to get worried when I saw the note on the desk. It read:

_Dear Casey,_

_I went to play basketball. I'll be back around 5._

_When I get back we'll do something together. _

_Love,_

_Derek_

I got dressed in my new shorts and tank top then headed to the spa. When I got there the spa was practically empty. I decided on getting the seaweed wrap and a massage. I enjoyed the seaweed wrap but I missed Derek. Even during my massage I couldn't keep my mind off of Derek. When I came out of the spa I was practically glowing and I felt great. I ran to the room hoping to see Derek there. When I came to the room he wasn't there. I looked at my watch it was 4:30, I still had to wait a half hour before I would see him again. I sat on the couch and just stared at the door for what seemed like forever. When I looked back at the clock it said 4:31. I groaned.

The door opened and Derek came in looking all sweaty. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He chuckled.

After he showered he joined me on the couch. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well I know this place that you might like. They serve all kinds of different steaks and I know you like meat."

"That sounds great what's the name of it?"

"Um it's called Chops grille."

"Oh I saw that place it looks really nice!"

"So you wanna go?"

"Uh first I have to change, but sure!"

I giggled. I changed into a kaki colored skirt and a soft pink top. Derek changed into a golf shirt and kaki pants.

At the restaurant we both ordered the file men yon, but Derek wasn't too happy about the veggies.

"So uh Case I was thinking about us and.." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well how are we going to tell our parents?"

**A/N: School is almost over! Ok so as always review, review, review! **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_Recap: Well how are going to tell our parents?_

****Casey's P.O.V****

I had never thought about what our parents would think. "I never thought about that before." We were silent for a while until I saw a smile appear on Derek's face. That could only mean one thing, Derek had an idea. "Ok what's your idea?" His face became confused.

"How'd you know I had an idea?"

"Cause you were wearing your `I have an idea` face."

He blushed. "Oh." I giggled.

"Okay so what's your plan?"

"Well my plan is to back to our old ways. You know pretend like we never dated, but secretly go out."

"No offense but that's a horrible plan." He had a confused look again.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well I can't pretend to hate you when I love you so much."

"I didn't say we'd have to hate each other. We could just say the trip brought us closer together and we decided to become friends."

"Okay I like your plan again." He smiled. We just sat there for awhile staring at the television.

"So what do you want to do?" Derek asked after like ten minutes.

"I have a few ideas." I said while smiling evilly.

"Like what?"

"I was thinking maybe 7 hours in heaven."

"Don't you mean 7 minutes?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No I mean 7 hours."

"Oooh, I like the way you think." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet. We stayed there for about 3 hours before coming out.

"Wow that really was 7 hours in heaven." Derek said breathless. I giggled.

"Actually we were only in there for 3 hours."

"Really? Well then I guess I'm going to have to do this to make up for it."

He pulled out two tickets to a dance on ice. "A dance? On ice!"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's tomorrow night. Couples only, you want to go?"

"I'd love to go! I can't think of anything more perfect than dancing with you on ice."

"What about this?" He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips which I deepened.

"No, not even that is more perfect. "

"Huh, then I'm going to have to get better at kissing." I giggled.

"Okay fine that comes in second." He smirked.

"That I can live with." I rolled my eyes.

**** Next day. 10 minutes before the dance****

"Casey, are you almost ready?" I could hear Derek calling me from the living room.

"Just about!" I gave myself a once over in the mirror before entering the living room. I was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress with white tights. My hair was in a bun with two strands of hair hanging out in the front.

I came down to find Derek in a suit and tie. His skates were slung over his shoulder. I giggled to myself he looked kind of silly.

"What's so funny?" he had obviously heard my giggle.

"Nothing." He gave me an unsure look.

"Nothing I promise."

"Fine whatever you say." He gave me a light shove out the door.

When we arrived at the rink it was already filled with people. Luckily I didn't see anybody I knew. I really didn't feel like explaining why I was here with Derek. Derek took my hand and led me over to a bench where we put our skates on.

A few seconds after we got our skates on the first song started to play. Derek held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I took his hand and smiled. "Yes you may."

**A/N: Sorry kind of short, but tomorrow is my graduation from 6****th**** grade! Then after tomorrow I only have one day left then it's hello summer! I know I'm going to cry at graduation so can you guys make me happy again and review! **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SUMMER IS HERE! I am now officially a 7****th**** grader. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Derek's P.O.V** **

As I was dancing with Casey all my worries and concerns faded away. It was like she and I were the only ones left on this earth. I didn't even notice when the song ended.

"Derek? Derek? DEREK!" The last one snapped me out of my trance..

"What, what happened?"

"Uh the song ended Der."

"So what's your point?"

She looked down then back up at me. "uh well you're still holding on to me." I immediately took my arms off of her.

"Oh sorry." I smiled sheepishly. She gave me a smirk before skating off. Casey and I stayed for the full 3 hours, with me occasionally going into that trance.

When we got back to our room I took off my jacket and tie before sitting on the couch. Casey just rolled her eyes before going to change. When she came back out she was in a pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts, she sat on my lap and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Can you believe that we're docking in the Bahamas tomorrow?"

"I know it's gone by so fast."

"When do our parents get back?" I thought for a moment before remembering that his dad had said that the cruise ended July 13th.

"Their cruise ends July 13th.

"Crap! That means we're getting back a day later then they are."

I smirked at her. "What's wrong with that? They already know we're on a different ship, plus George grounded us for a month."

Casey's eyes widened, not usually a good sign. "He did what! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry I guess I just forgot besides it's only one month out of our entire lives."

"I guess you're right Derek." I smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Case let's get to bed." She lifted her arms up and said "Carry me" in a little voice that sounded kind of like Marti. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom.

When I woke up the next morning Casey wasn't there but the aroma of pancakes was.

I walked into the kitchen to find Casey by the stove cooking something. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She screamed and jumped causing a piece of bacon to fly off her fork and hit me in the face. She gasped when she saw the bacon on my face.

"Derek are you okay?"

"How can I be okay with only one strip of bacon?" I smirked at her and she smacked me playfully.

"Okay now go sit down and don't scare me like that again."

I followed her orders and sat down at the table still eating my bacon.

"So why are you making all of this Case?"

"Cause we are now officially in the Bahamas and I wanted to celebrate."

"Wow I get to go to the Bahamas and I get free bacon. How much sweeter can life get?"

"A lot sweeter." She placed a plate of four pancakes and 5 strips of bacon in front of me.

"Wow Case this looks awesome! Thanks."

She smiled and sat down next to me. "Your welcome."

We ate in silence the rest of the meal.

It wasn't until we were clearing our plates that Casey spoke up.

"So do you want to go down to the beach today?"

"Sure grab your suit and other stuff we'll go now." She ran into the room and came back 5 minutes later, in a bikini and flip flops with a beach bag.

I took her hand and we went up to the main deck together. I looked around and saw nothing but water.

"I thought you said we were in the Bahamas."

"We are."

"I don't see the Bahamas." She took my head and turned it to the side.

I saw an island close by. "How are we supposed to get to that island?"

She led me to a small boat and had me climb inside.

"Why are we in this boat?"

"It's going to take us out to the island. The big boat can't get that close to shore so we ride in these little boats to get there. I just nodded.

When we arrived at the island Casey ran all around trying to find a spot while I carried all the stuff like a pack mule.

When Casey finally picked a spot I dropped everything on the ground. She gave me a disapproving look but I ignored it. I just took off my shirt and jumped into the water.

Casey just smiled and rolled her eyes. It was about 20 minutes before she finally joined me in the water. She had brought a floating lounge chair thing.

While she was in it I went under water and tipped it over. I quickly came up, but she didn't. I waited about a minute, still nothing.

I quickly dove down and saw her lying at the bottom of the ocean with her eyes closed. I quickly dived down and picked her. I swam with to shore. I checked her heartbeat, nothing. I tried doing CPR but nothing worked. Why had I done that?

**A/N: I know cliffhanger! Sorry but now that it's summer you shouldn't have to wait too long! Okay as always, review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek.

_Recap: I checked her heartbeat, nothing. I tried doing CPR, nothing worked. What had I done?_

****Derek's P.O.V** **

"Come on Case wake up!" I was in tears. Me, Derek Venturi the guy who always ran away from tears. The love of my life wasn't breathing she could be dead! I had tried everything, from CPR, to kissing her. Right now all I was doing was sobbing, holding her hand and sobbing.

I then heard a voice saying, "Gotcha!" I looked up, it was Casey.

"What?" I was completely confused.

"I said gotcha!"

"Wait a minute a second ago you weren't breathing, how are you awake now and why do you keep saying gotcha?"

"Because I got you! I was acting by the way, I wasn't really dead."

I was mad now. "WHY WERE YOU ACTING DEAD?" She just giggled at my anger.

"Uh I was getting revenge from when you flipped me over." I then remembered I had flipped her over and that's when she looked dead. A smile appeared on my face.

"Oh I get it! Good one Case, but be on the look out I'm going to have to get revenge for you scaring me have to death."

"What kind of revenge?" I thought for a moment.

"How about instead of revenge you pay me back with a kiss and dinner tonight?" She smiled and giggled.

"I think I like this revenge." I smiled before she kissed me passionately on the lips knocking me over onto the sand. I could feel her fingers running through my hair and her hands on my chest. I moved my hands up and down her body. I could feel people's eyes on us but I ignored them. When she finally pulled away she asked. "When do you want to have the dinner?"

"How about our last night on deck?"

"I like that plan, even though our last night is a week away."

I shrugged. "It'll give you more time to shop for a beautiful dress." She just nodded in agreement before jumping off me and running into the water. She splashed my face with water, but I was already wet so I didn't care. I quickly chased after her, but she was too fast. I went under the water and grabbed her waist pulling her down. When she spluttered up to the top I was still under but I could hear her screaming "DER-EK!" I smirked under the water. Suddenly I was knocked onto the sandy bottom of the ocean, with Casey on top of me. I was starting to lose air I hoped she would get off of me soon. I imagined my face turning blue I was almost out of air. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. I then had an idea. I put feet around Casey's waist and pushed her off of me. I quickly went to the surface gasping when I finally got air.

"_Der-ek!_ What was that for?"

"I 'breath' couldn't 'breath' breathe." I said in between breaths.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. Let me make it up to you." She gave me another passionate kiss on the lips. Even though I had no air a second ago I felt like I could go on kissing her like this forever.

****The last day pf the cruise. Casey P.O.V ** **

I was so excited for two reasons. One: Derek and I are having dinner together on our last night on board ship. Two: I got a beautiful new dress. It was a long dress that went all the way to the floor and it had spaghetti straps. The color was a light pink.

When I got back to our room Derek wasn't there. I figured he was probably already at the restaurant getting things ready for us. We were eating in the dining hall again. Which was fine with me I loved the dining hall it was so pretty and formal plus there was a ton of food that I wanted try the last time I was there. I went into our bedroom to get ready.

I put my hair in a curly bun and put on some pink lipstick. By the time I was finished it was 5:55 and Derek was expecting me at 6. I quickly ran out the door still putting my heels on.

When I arrived at the restaurant a waiter led me to my table. The table looked beautiful it had two a candle lit and two wine glasses with a bottle of wine behind them. The only thing missing was Derek. The thoughts that were going through my head were. _Where is Derek? Why isn't he here? He was supposed to be here at 6:00 and it's 6:05. Did he forget? Is there lipstick on my teeth?_

I figured that he had gone back to the room for something so I just waited patiently for his return. The minutes passed and there was still no sign of Derek. I checked my phone. 6:20.

"Hello Miss are you ready to order?"

"Um actually no I'm waiting for someone and I'll just order when he gets here."

"Of course miss." He smiled and walked off. The waiter had come back 3 times and all of those times Derek wasn't there. I checked my phone again. 7:30. When the waiter came back I was close to tears.

"Oh I see the person you are waiting for is still not here. Are you sure you wouldn't like to order?"

"Actually can I just have the classic pasta dish and a ceaser salad to go please?"

"Of course miss." I was so close to tears but I held them in until I was in the elevator. I completely broke down. Luckily no one else got on the elevator because I don't think I would have been able to hold back my tears for anything. I could feel my mascara running as I stepped out of the elevator I must have looked like a wreck. I ran into the room and quickly cleaned up my face and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I sat on the couch to watch some T.V. On the outside I was no longer crying but on the inside I was crying my heart out.

When Derek finally came through the door it was 8:30.

"Hey Case. Sorry I'm late I was playing basketball with a few guys I met."

I just ignored him and continued watching television.

"Casey what's wrong?" I ignored him again.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"DOES THE LAST NIGHT OF THE CRUISE RING A BELL?"

"No not really. Should it?"

"You know what that's it we're over!" I walked angrily into our room and slammed the door leaving Derek confused.

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Derek's P.O.V****

Did Casey just break up with me? No girl has ever broken up with me. I quickly ran to our bedroom door.

"Case?"

"Go away Derek." It sounded like she had been crying. What had I done?

"Look Case I don't know what I did but whatever it is I'm sorry." She opened the door.

"That's just it! You don't remember what it is! Just leave me alone Derek!" She slammed the door in my face.

I was trying to figure out what I had done when Casey came out of the room not even throwing a glance my way.

"Case please just give me a clue." She just ignored me and grabbed an entire tub of ice cream and a spoon before heading right back into the bedroom.

I leaned against the counter and just slid down to the floor. _Let's see Casey said the last night of the cruise. Wait a minute on the beach I asked her to dinner on… the last night of the cruise! _I had messed up big time. I quickly got up and ran to the door again.

"Case look I know I missed our date and I'm sorry just let me make it up to you."

"You can never ever make it up to me! It's not like I asked you, you asked me! You should remember!"

"I know Case. I'll admit I'm an idiot, but I'll do anything to win your love back." After that there was no response. "Wait where am I going to sleep?"

The door opened and a pillow and blanket was thrown at me.

I guess I deserved that. "Come on Case you can't just throw me out onto the couch!" I was answered by being hit in the chest by my suitcase.

"I guess she can." I slowly dragged myself to the couch and tried to fall asleep but I wound up not sleeping at all.

That morning I woke up to an empty room. I checked my phone. It was 10:45. _Crap! I only have 15 minutes to get off the ship. _ I checked my suitcase to see if Casey had actually packed it. She hadn't. I ran into the room and quickly packed everything almost missing the note Casey had left me.

_Dear Derek, _

_When we get home let's just go back to our old ways. I don't think we should date anymore or even be friends. So what happened to us on this ship is nothing but a memory. Sorry._

_Casey._

I can't believe it. She really wanted nothing to do with me anymore. She just wanted me to be her annoying step-brother again. For the second time on this vacation I felt like I was going to cry. The one girl I actually cared about had dumped me. This heartbreak was even intense then the one with Sally. This time it felt as though could never be healed.

When I got down to the lobby I saw no sign of Casey. I ran out onto the deck. No sign of her there either. Suddenly U can't touch this started playing. I looked at my phone. It was text from Casey.

_I'm off of the boat. I got a taxi to take us home so hurry up!_ I looked around and finally spotted her waving at me. When I got there she just ignored me again. I figured I'd try talking to her in the car.

"Casey I'm really sorry I forgot about the date. Isn't there something I can do to make it up to you?" She gave me no response.

"Come on Case you can't ignore me forever." Again I got no response. Maybe she can ignore me forever. The rest of the car ride was silent except for me apologizing every 10 miles. When we finally arrived home Casey quickly ran up to door leaving me to pay the taxi driver.

****Casey's P.O.V****

I tried the door it was unlocked. I went in only to be bombarded by hugs and screams of "CASEY!"

Everyone looked different from when I last saw them. Meaning they were all really tan. "Hey guys! How was the cruise?"

"It was great I got to meet Mickey and Minnie mouse! How was you and Smerek's cruise?"

"Speaking of which where is Derek?" Edwin asked.

"Outside paying the driver."

"Okay." Suddenly my mother came rushing through the kitchen doors.

"Casey! Oh thank goodness you're home safe and sound. You had me worried sick! I can't believe you didn't call the minute you found out you were on the wrong ship. George the kids are home!"

"What do you mean the kids are home? The kids have been here the whole…." He stopped when he saw me. "Oh you mean these kids. Welcome home Casey. I presume Derek told you about your punishment."

I nodded before Derek came through the door.

Just like me Derek was bombarded with hugs. My mom went through the same speech, and George said the same things.

****Later that evening. Edwin's P.O.V****

I passed by Derek's room only to find the door open. Which was weird because Derek never left his door open.

"Derek?" He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Edwin." My eyes widened.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well usually you yell at me for coming into your room without knocking."

He didn't say anything after that and I was starting to get worried. I would have normally been kicked out by now.

"Derek what's wrong? You can tell me."

He sat up and I could see he looked worse then he did when Casey was dating Scott.

"What's wrong is that I blew it with the girl I love."

"Oh I see. You fell in love with a hot blonde in a bikini. You'll probably never see her again anyway."

"No Edwin it wasn't a hot blonde it was a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes."

"Dude it sounds like you're describing Casey… wait. You're in love with Casey!"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Keep it down! Yes okay I like Casey, no I don't like her I love her and I blew it!"

"How'd you blow it?"

"I forgot our dinner date. A date that I asked her out on."

"Wait you two dated? Did you kiss her?" he nodded.

"So let me guess she got really angry and dumped you." He nodded again.

"Maybe I can talk to Lizzie. She probably has something to help you." I suggested.

"really?" I nodded.

"To the game closet!"

"Game closet?" I nodded before running out.

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? I will update after 8 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Edwin's P.O.V****

I quickly ran back into my room to write Lizzie a note saying to meet me in the game closet. I slid it under Casey's door, because she and Casey were talking about something. Actually Casey was probably ranting about Derek and was asking for Lizzie's opinion.

****Lizzie's P.O.V****

I was so bored. Casey was just ranting about how Derek had forgotten about their dinner date. She occasionally asked me my opinion. Like whether or not I thought it was stupid that she broke up with him. I suddenly noticed a piece of paper slide under the door. Casey was to busy crying into her pillow to notice me get up. The piece of paper read:

_Lizzie,_

_Meet me in the game closet. It's an emergency. _

_-Edwin._

I looked at Casey before darting out of the room.

"Alright what's the emergency?" I asked once I was in the game closet.

"It's Derek and Casey. Derek wants to get back together with her, but he doesn't know whether Casey still loves him or not."

"Oh Casey still loves him alright." He gave me an unsure look.

"How can you tell?"

"She's having her doubts. Plus she admitted it."

"Then why is she still ignoring Derek?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cause she's still mad. He has to prove that he still loves her before she'll get back together with him."

"How can he prove his love?" He asked pulling out a pen and paper.

"Well, he could do everything that Casey loves." I suggested.

"Like?"

"Well I know Casey loves romantic dinners, romance movies, poetry and romantic dancing."

"Okay so how could we make all that into Casey's dream date?"

"Not sure I'm going to have to do some research. Meet me back here at 900 hours."

He cocked his head. "9:00." I said before running out of the game closet and back into Casey's room. Luckily she hadn't noticed that I had left. She was still crying into her pillow and I hoped she hadn't said anything since I had left.

"I really thought that the dinner was going to be my dream date. Then he just went and ruined it!" This was a perfect time to find out some answers.

"Just out of curiosity, what would be your dream date?" She thought for a moment.

"Probably to take me out dancing, then to a picnic on the beach followed by a walk along the shore."

"Cool." I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:15. I still had 45 more minutes of listening to Casey's ranting.

****Edwin's P.O.V****

I walked into Derek's room without knocking again. He was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Derek I have some good news and bad news." He sat up. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is you have to prove how much you love Casey by taking her out on her dream date."

"What! I don't know what Casey's dream date is!"

"Relax bro. This is where the good news comes in. Lizzie said she would find out what Casey's dream date is."

"What if she still doesn't take me back? I mean she hates me now so what are the odds she's gonna take me back?" I shook my head and smiled.

"She doesn't hate you bro. In fact she's still in love with you."

"Awesome! So when is Lizzie going to find out what Casey's dream date is?"

"Uh she's supposed to meet me in the game closet with the answer at 900 hours."

He cocked his head. "9:00." He nodded.

At 9:00 I headed to the game closet. Lizzie wasn't there. I sat down against the door and started to doze off until the door burst open and I went flying into a box of legos.

"Edwin I found out Casey's dream date! What are you doing?"

"I _was _trying to sleep before you opened the door and sent me flying. Now what's her dream date?"

"Sorry. Anyway, her dream date is to go to a dance then have a picnic on the beach followed by a walk along the shore."

"Wow that's a lot!" she nodded.

"Let's go tell Derek." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into Derek's room.

"Derek I know Casey's dream date!" I said running through the door.

"Great! What is it?"

I turned to Lizzie. "Her dream date is for a guy to take her to a dance then to the beach for a picnic, followed by a stroll on the beach."

"Okay what beach, what kind of dance and what foods does she want in the picnic?"

Lizzie and I gave him confused looks. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Guys come on it's Casey. She always has specifics." Lizzie turned to me.

"Edwin he's right. Casey always has specifics. I'd ask her but she'd probably be to suspicious."

"Then there's only one way to find out."

"What's that?" Derek asked

"Her diary." I said with an evil grin.

**A/N: Okay guys please review! It would make me really happy. **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with my birthday and my family has been here too. This chapter is going to be really short! I apologize but I'm going on vacation for like a week. So thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story!**

****Edwin's P.O.V****

I saw Lizzie's reaction to my idea and smiled. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Wait where did that come from? I've been spending too much time with my dad. "Edwin, are you insane?" Derek asked me shocked.

"No. It's a good idea! Just give it a chance." I was trying to get them more psyched. All I got was an eye roll from Lizzie. Wow she does a lot of stuff with her eyes.

"Edwin, do you have any idea how protective Casey is of her diary?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know where she has it and she tells me everything."

"Plus she has two diarys." Derek added. I gave him a confused look.

"How does she have two diarys?"

"Well one is her main one and the other is her dream diary." Lizzie told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So captin what diary are you planning to steal?" Derek asked. I could tell by his voice that he was trying to annoy me.

"Depends. Lizzie, which diary is under less security?"

"Oh that's easy. Her dream diary, it's under her pillow." The minute she said it she covered her mouth trying to take back what she said.

Suddenly there was a call from the hallway. "Lizzie? Lizzie, where are you?" It was Casey.

"Uh I'm in Derek's room."

"Oh. Well I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?" She looked over at me and I gave her a nod.

"This is perfect! Casey will be gone and we can begin Operation: steal Casey's dream diary!"

She gave me a confused look. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Forget it. Make sure to call me once you have the diary." I gave her a nod and she dashed out the door.

Once we heard the garage door close Derek and I headed into Casey's room to steal her dream diary.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but the minute I get back I'll update! For my other stories I won't be able to update them until I get back from my trip. So please review! It will mean so much to me! : ) **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 13! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Derek and Edwin headed into Casey's room to search for her dream diary. Well not really search, just look in the spot Lizzie told them it would be in. "Gotcha!" Edwin said holding the diary up to his face. His face looked as if he had just discovered tons of gold.

"Derek you look through it, while I search for the other diary." Edwin said, tossing the diary to Derek.

****Casey's P.O.V****

Lizzie and I had been in the car for about 5 minutes before I noticed two things. One Lizzie looked like she was trying to hide something from me and two I for got my purse at home. I quickly turned the car around, causing Lizzie to look at me with nervous eyes. _Okay now I know something is up. Luckily she can't keep secrets from me. _"Liz what's wrong? You seem nervous about something."

"No, no not at all. Why are we headed back to the house?" I could tell she was lying, her voice sounded all nervous and her hands were shaking a bit.

"I forgot my purse." I replied not taking my eyes off the road.

"What! Why? I mean uh, why do you need your purse?"

"Uh to buy things at the mall. Are you sure you're all right? Cause you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know Casey. But can't we just look around in the mall and not buy anything?"

I shook my head and out of the corner of my eyes saw her nervousness rising. _Normally she would have told me what was up by now. I wonder if she's been talking to Derek. _

****Derek's P.O.V****

I was quickly trying to read every dream she had to see if there was anything about me. So far though, no luck. Edwin was searching for her other diary. He was currently checking under the bed. I could feel my hands start to sweat and I quickly dried them before I left water stains on the paper. If Casey ever saw me looking at her diary, or found out I had been looking at it I'd be a dead man. "Edwin you find the other diary yet?"

"No bro."

"Wait I found something!"

"Is it the diary?" I quickly looked under the bed only to find Edwin looking at a coin.

"No it's a quarter." That made me mad! I grabbed the quarter from Edwin's hand and chucked it across the room.

"Hey!"

"Keep looking for the diary. I'll keep searching through her dream diary."

"You'll keep doing what?!" I knew that voice all to well. It belonged to Casey.

"Casey hi! What I meant was I was…" I couldn't go on. One reason was because I didn't have a lie and the other was because she looked really, really, REALLY mad!

Her nostrils were flared and her face was red. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side and I could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"YOU KNOW I DON"T EVER WANT PEOPLE LOOKING IN MY DREAM DIARY! GET OUT NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! JUST GET OUT!"

"Casey I'm really sorry, I just wanted to know…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW. I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU!"

"Wow Casey! Aren't you being a little bit extreme here?"

"Extreme? How am I being extreme? How would you feel to have someone read all your thoughts, feelings, and dreams? Would you like me to be able to read your mind?" She was practically in tears. I don't do tears though so I just avoided her eyes.

"Well no."

"Well that's how it feels when you read my diary! SO JUST GET OUT!" She grabbed hold of my shirt, her nails ripping the skin underneath, causing me to give a little yelp of pain. She pushed me out of her room with so much force that I actually fell on my hands and knees. Of course Edwin followed right after me. My chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. I don't know whether it was from the cuts or my heart either way it was a searing pain.

"Derek what happened to your chest?" Edwin asked after recovering from Casey's throw. I looked down at chest and could see it was soaked with some kind of liquid. I took it off to reveal 3 cuts from where Casey had dug her fingernails into my skin. All of them were bleeding. Edwin's eyes widened at the cuts.

"Who did that to you?"

"Casey." I said. You could tell that my voice was filled with pain.

"She did _that_ to you?" I nodded. "We have to tell dad and Nora. She had no right to do that!" He got up, but I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him back down. I could hear the fabric pulling as I stretched his shirt.

"No don't. She had every right to do this to me. We were reading her diary. That was totally wrong. I probably would have done the same thing if I were her."

Edwin arched a brow. "Really?" I nodded again. I got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up the cuts and put a bandage on them. When I came back into the hallway Casey was just leaving her room. She quickly slid past me with out looking at me or saying a word. That was how things went on for about a week, before I thought of a plan. Sure I didn't know every detail about her dream date, but I could give her a date she wouldn't forget all I needed was some help. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily?"

"Yeah? Derek?"

"Yeah, Emily can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Derek. What is it?"

"I need you to help me get Casey back."

"What you mean get Casey back?"

"Well Casey and I kind of hooked up, but I blew it and now I want to get her back."

"You mean you dated CASEY!"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Yes. Now just listen, I need you to take Casey to that amusement park by the beach tomorrow at 5:00."

"Okay Derek. But don't you think it's a little wrong to be dating your step sister?"

"No it's perfectly fine. My dad actually knows a guy who married his step-sister."

"K I'll make sure Casey's at the beach tomorrow."

"Thanks Em."

I hung up the phone satisfied. Casey Macdonald is about to have the best date of her life.

**A/N: Okay I'm sad to say that this story is almost over. ******** But no worries because there is a sequel! Only I haven't decided on the title. So I'm going to ask you guys what you think. I'm going to have a contest, I'll give you the summary and I want you to decide a title for it and you have to say your first name. The winner will get thanked in the sequel and become a character in the story. Okay so here's the summary: Nora and George have planned another vacation, this time to Disney World. What happens when Casey accidentally books a flight for her and Derek to Paris. Only what happens when Casey begins to fall head over heels for a hot new guy? Eventual Dasey! **

**K so please review and tell me your ideas! I really need help and it means a lot when you guys review!**

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sadly this is the last chapter. Except for a really short note where I announce the winner of the contest! K so please enjoy the last chapter. **

****Emily's P.O.V. ****

I can't believe Casey and Derek have been dating! Derek was supposed to be mine!

_**Then don't take Casey to the beach tomorrow!**_

_But I promised Derek I would!_

_**So? If you want Derek you can't let them get back together!**_

_But what if Casey is still in love with him? I don't want to hurt her._

_**She's hurting you by dating Derek isn't she?**_

_Well I guess so but Derek isn't in love with me, he's in love with Derek._

_**If he was in love he wouldn't have broken her heart!**_

_But Derek might hate me if I don't take Casey to the beach!_

_**Okay you have a point there.**_ I rolled my eyes, that voice in my head can be so annoying.

_**I heard that!**_

_Oh shut up!_

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Casey's cell phone.

"Hello?" She sounded like she had been sobbing.

"Casey? It's me Emily, are you alright?"

I heard a sniffle and I could tell she was trying to pull herself together. "Yeah Em I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to that amusement park by the beach tomorrow."

"Sure Emily. That sounds awesome." I could tell she was faking happiness. What had Derek done to her?

"Casey come on tell me what happened." I'm hoping she tells me, she knows I love gossip.

"Well you know that cruise my family went on?" I nodded, which was stupid since she can't see me. "Yeah."

"Well Derek and I got on the wrong ship and we kind of just hooked up. Derek had asked me to dinner on the last night of the cruise, but then I waited hours for him to show up but he never did!" She was in tears by the time she finished. So Derek had stood her up? Was it on purpose?

"Oh Casey I'm so sorry. Tomorrow will be an all girls day!"

"Okay Em, Thanks!"

"Welcome, I'll pick you up at 4:30. Bye Casey."

"Bye Em."

I have to find out if he stood her up on purpose. The only way to find out is by talking to Derek. I quickly dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Derek everything is all set."

"Awesome! Thanks Emily."

"Hey Derek I have a question." I quickly asked him, afraid he was going to hang up.

"About what?"

"Well Casey said you stood her up and I was just wondering, was it on purpose?"

"What, no! I totally forgot about the date. "

"K bye Derek."

Before he could respond I hung up the phone. I wonder if Casey thinks it was on purpose.

****Casey's P.O.V. ** (Next day, 4:30.)**

Where on earth was Emily? She was supposed to be here, I checked my watch, 45 seconds ago!

Suddenly the door bell rang, it was Emily. "Hey Casey!" I just crossed my arms and tapped my arms, kind of like when someone's expecting an answer. "What?"

"Your 52 seconds late!" I practically yelled.

"Casey what's the deal? It was only a few seconds." I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just after what happened with Derek I don't like people being late."

"I understand. Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and led me toward her car. Wait car? When did she get a car?

"When did you get a car?"

"Oh it was a 16th birthday present from my parents."

"Really? For my birthday I got clothes." She shrugged.

"Well your parents have more kids than mine."

"I guess." I said dully.

That was all we said for the whole car ride, which is unusual because normally me and Emily talk non stop. It's about a half an hour car ride to the beach so when we finally got there my legs had fallen asleep and I had to hang onto the car for support.

"Casey are you okay?" Emily asked. She probably noticed I couldn't walk very well, or at all really.

"Yeah my feet just fell asleep."

She nodded before heading to the bathroom.

"Um Em why are we heading toward the bathroom?" She turned to face me and I could see she had something in her hands.

"Because I bought you a dress and I want you to wear it now, so go change!" She ushered me into the bathroom but I just gave her a suspicious look.

"What? Okay look I felt bad about you and Derek so I bought you something to cheer you up." I smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks Em! You are such a great friend." I gave her a hug before heading into the bathroom.

The dress fit perfectly, it was a simple light blue dress that came to the knees and had spaghetti straps. There wasn't a design but it was still gorgeous! And it looked beautiful on me, in fact when I came out Emily gasped.

"Oh Casey it looks great on you!"

"Thanks Emily! I love it." She gave me a hug and then said. "Now let's see what we can do with your hair." I gave her a questioning look.

"My hair? Why would we do my hair?"

"Just to have it match the dress more." She said a little too innocently. Something is up, I'm just not sure what though. I decided to forget it and let Emily do my hair. After all she was a genius when it came to hairstyles. She put it in a simple braid that looked fabulous, she even put a white flower in the front.

I gasped when I saw my reflection. I looked like I was going on a date not hanging out with my best friend.

"Okay Casey now that you're all ready, come with me."

She took my hand and led me down to the beach where a blanket was set up and a picnic basket was sitting on top.

"Uh Casey I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I nodded my eyes still fixed on the blanket. I cautiously stepped toward it, there was a note sitting on the basket, and on the note was my name. Casey. Did that mean it was meant for me? I did a quick survey of the area, the beach was empty. I carefully picked up the note and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Casey,_

_I'm really sorry for what I did to you on the boat. Being without you is torture, I've never loved a girl as much as I love you. Not even Sally or Kendra could hold a candle to you. I didn't mean to read your dream diary, I just wanted to know what your dream date was so I could give it to you. I now realize that it was wrong to invade your privacy, I'll never listen to another one of Edwin's plans again. I really hope you can give me a second chance because I don't think I can live the rest of my life without you. I'll love you forever. _

_Derek._

I looked up and saw Derek standing there in golf shirt and knee length khaki pants. He was holding a rose in his hands and was smiling sheepishly.

"Casey please just give me one more chance, I love you." I didn't respond, I was processing everything and deciding if I should give Derek a second chance.

He said it he didn't remember our date and would never do that intentionally.

**But he also read your dream diary.**

Well only because he wanted to know my dream date and try to create it for me, which is really sweet because if he knows me then he knows that my dream date would require a lot of work. Besides I'm still in love with him.

I gave him a small smile and noticed his face instantly lit up.

"Okay Derek I'll give you one more chance." He ran toward me and picked me up so that my legs were around his waist and his hands were on my butt. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that I had been craving the minute I broke up with him. I don't know how I had gone so long without it. I felt as though I was a small child who hadn't been aloud to eat their favorite candy in a month and now they got a whole box of it.

When he pulled away my lips suddenly felt cold and empty. I was running out of air though. I could tell he had been too because he had to talk in between breaths.

"You (breath) have no (breath) idea how long (breath) I've been waiting for that kiss."

He set me down on the blanket and opened up the basket. It was filled with all my favorite foods. Fried chicken, pizza, chili, cheese doodles, Oreos, vanilla ice cream and brownies. As an added bonus there was root beer! I of course loved to eat healthy but these were all my favorite junk foods.

"Sweet! You packed all my favorite foods, this is amazing."

"I know it's not your dream dinner but I hope its okay."

"Derek please. These are all my favorite junk foods, this is my dream dinner!"

I gave him a smirk which he returned. I quickly opened my root beer and was about to take a sip but he stopped me.

"Whoa wait a second. He got out two glasses, whipped cream and a jar of cherries. He poured the root beer into the cups and then added two scoops of ice cream to each one followed by whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Your root beer float." I gasped when he handed it to me. Root beer floats are my all time favorite thing in the world, well next to Derek.

I quickly chugged half of it down in 5 seconds and Derek looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked after he had stared at me for like a minute.

He said nothing and just drank his root beer.

When we finished everything Derek got up and outstretched his hand to help me up.

He then led me to an open area and put my hand on his shoulder, his hand around my waist, and held my hand. Suddenly the song Sometimes by Britney Spears started playing and Derek started dancing with me. As I listened to the lyrics I understood why Derek picked this song.

_You tell me you're in love with me, that you can't take your pretty eyes away from me. _

_It's not that I don't want to stay, but every time you come too close I move away. _

_I wanna believe in everything that you say._

_Cause it sound so good. _

_But if you really wanted me moving slow._

_There's thing about me you just have to know._

_Sometimes I run._

_Sometimes I hide._

_Sometimes I'm scared of you._

_But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right._

_Be with you day and night._

_Baby all I need is time. _

When the song finally ended Derek and I didn't stop dancing and I didn't care. I just loved being in his arms, I felt protected here. It felt right.

"Casey?"

"Mmmmmm." I was too much in a daze to say anything else.

"The song ended. We can stop dancing now."

I quickly snapped out of my daze and pulled my arms away from him.

"Just like on the boat." He smiled at me.

He took hold of my hand again and I couldn't help but blush. He led me to the edge of the shore where the waves crashed up against my legs. We just walked together hand in hand across the shore. This was definitely my dream date.

"So Casey, do you want to tell our parents?" Perfect moment ruined. I had never thought about that. I know we have to tell them at some point but not yet.

"Yeah but just not yet. I want to make sure our love is strong before we tell them."

"Our love is strong now."

"Yeah but like on the boat our love was strong then but we broke up I don't want us to tell our parents until we've dated for awhile."

"So you want to sneak around." I nodded sheepishly.

"You know me so well." I smiled.

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Casey."

He gave me another kiss on the lips. This kiss set of millions of fireworks in my head. This was the kiss I had dreamed all my life about. All it was missing was real fireworks.

As if on cue, fire works went off and not just in my head this time.

**A/N: Yay, happy ending! (or is it?) Okay so please review! I will post a note saying who one the contest soon, but I'd like a few more titles to choose from before I pick the winner! Remember I need the title and your first name! I will also post the sequel soon! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl **


	15. The Winner is

**Okay you guys this is it! The winner of the contest is….. DomiRae! Her title was European Heartache! Congratulations Domi! All the titles were fantastic and I had a really hard time choosing. Please look out for the sequel of Beach Bummer, called European Heartache! Once again thank you to all of you submitted title ideas and Congrats Domi. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed it means a lot to me!**

**The sequel will be posted soon! (hopefully!) But until then **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl28 :) **


End file.
